Getting to know you
by Lostinthoughtantime
Summary: Continuation from rebirth. I couldn't quite let the Doctor and Rose go just yet. Wanted to see how their relationship could develop. Continues on from the scene in the holding cell. Doctor/Rose Donna/Jack
1. Upsetting the Tardis

_A/N: Part of Rebirth: set the morning after the Doctor and Rose were locked in holding cell together. Doctor leads her back to his Tardis whom Rose hasn't seen since Canary Wharf..._

* * *

Rose followed the Doctor into his Tardis and ran her hand over the console "Hello old girl been a long time"

Rose smiled as she felt the Tardis hug her. "Oooh I thought only Terynia could give hugs"

The Doctor stared at Rose, "Terynia?"

Rose smiled, "Dominous' Tardis"

The Doctor smirked, "He gave her a name!"

The Tardis rumbled disapprovingly beneath his feet.

"I think you've upset her"

The Doctor patted the Tardis console with affection, "Sorry, but really Terynia?!" and the Doctor smirked.

Rose sighed, "They really loved eachother, even at the end"

The Doctor threw his head back and laughed, "I can't believe we're talking about the same man"

Rose put her hands on her hips, "Don't you dare say anything bad about him"

"No ma'am"

Rose stared at the grin that threatened to break across the Doctors face and she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and firmly forced her tongue between his lips, he sighed and kissed her back hungrily his hands grabbing her bottom and pulling close up against him.

"mmm if we keep this up we'll end up on the Tardis floor" sighed Rose against the Doctors ear, and she slowly started to suck his earlobe.

"Rose…"

"mmmm"

"I really think you should stop"

"Why? I know you like it"

The Doctors eyes opened wide as she started to blow air into his ear.

"Rose… don't touch the ears" he panted

Rose started to run her fingers along his other ear and he softly moaned,

"I have wanted to this for the longest time, ever since I studied Gallifreyan physiology and found that a timelords ears are particularly sensitive" and Rose whispered into his ear.

The Doctor picked her up and placed her on the console, Rose pouted as he stepped back "I take it you studied Timelady physiology as well?"

Rose shook her head, "I thought it was all the same, well apart from the obvious differences of course"

The Doctor grinned and bent towards her neck, "If you had perhaps paid a bit more attention you'd know that the neck area is particularly sensitive" and he started to run his tongue over her neck.

Rose parted her lips and let her head roll back

"and If I slowly nibble your neck like so.." he grinned as Rose moaned in pleasure

"You'll see stars dance across your eyes"

Rose sighed as the Tardis started to grumble, "Does it mention feeling the earth move under your legs" as the Doctor helped her off the console.

"Well noooo, but I think I did read somewhere else that its not wise to make out on the tardis console"

"Now he tells me"


	2. Joining

_A/N: I wanted to write this, but have found it really difficullt. Writing a love scene is never easy and I wanted to do it right without seeming smutty; just soft and romantic like. Again this story really is a labour of love and I hope I haven't ruined it... R&R people and let me know what you think_

* * *

The Doctor led Rose through the Tardis to a room Rose have never visited before. He placed his hand on the door and paused to look at Rose,

Rose nodded towards the room, "Whats in there?"

The Doctor peered into her eyes, "It's my room Rose"

Rose's eyes opened and she silently mouthed 'Oh'

He took Rose's hand in his as uncertainty clouded his features, "I thought, that is after what just happened in the control room you might want to…" and he coughed as his cheeks reddened.

Rose smiled and took his hand in hers before kicking the door open. She pulled him into the room, never once taking her eyes off him, and reached out to wrap her arms around his neck. The Doctor sighed happily as Rose rubbed her lips against his, moaned as she explored his mouth with her tongue, he felt a warm pleasant feeling coursing through him as he happily leaned into the kiss his tongue tasting and exploring her. As they pulled away they stared at each other breathless eyes dark with desire and longing. He brushed a hand across her cheek, "We don't have to do this Rose, I don't want you to think that I expect…"

Rose shook her head and placed a finger against his lips, "I want to, I need to show you how much I love you"

Rose stared as he slowly took her finger between his lips, her eyes widened and she felt her knees go weak. The Doctor bent down and brought her into his arms and carefully carried her to the bed. "I love you Rose Tyler" and he kissed her lips again as he gently lay her down. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through her hair, "I don't want to hurt you"

Rose took his hand in hers, "You won't," and softly pressed a kiss into his palm.

The Doctor took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, "I've never…"

Rose stared at him the longest time, "Never?"

He shook his head all the while cursing himself for not telling her before they got to this point, "Never needed to, procreation was never a big thing on Gallifrey"

Rose sat up on the bed and leaned towards him a small smile on her face, "this will be a first for you then?"

He nodded looking into her eyes, "I told you before we don't have to do this, I'll understand"

She smiled tenderly into his eyes, "Do you want to make love to me Theta?"

The Doctor nodded as he took her hand into his own, "very much"

Rose reached down and grabbed the hem of her T-shirt and slowly pulled it over her head. The Doctor held his breath as she reached back to remove her bra and stared in awe at her naked breasts.

Rose took his hand placed it against her, he loved the feel of her and tenderly looked into her eyes, "You are so beautiful"

Rose sat got on her knees and motioned for him to stand up and reached up to kiss him once more. As she kissed him Rose started to remove his shirt and tie, he stood back and shrugged his shirt off. Rose looked at him with love and he drowned in her eyes. "I can't believe I'm here with you" as she ran her hand over his stomach, "I've dreamed of this for so long."

Rose gently placed her lips against his skin, running kisses along his neck and over his chest and looked up at him with a small smile of satisfaction as she heard him groan. He watched as she started to undo his belt buckle and found he was shaking.

"It's okay" she whispered sensing his fear, and she slowly started to pull his trousers down his legs. His breath caught and he closed his eyes unable to think clearly, his senses overwhelmed, "Rose.." her name came shakily from his lips. Rose reached out and pulled him onto the bed so they were face to face. "I love you Theta, and I won't ever stop telling you how much" and she reached out and curled her fingers through his. He stared at their joined hands unable to speak and Rose smiled because his eyes said all there was to say.

Their kiss was far more tender than before, both of them reaching out to touch one another unwilling to pull away from this new intimacy. They both pulled back regretfully neither of them able to look away from the other. Rose quickly removed her jeans and knickers as the doctor smiled into her eyes "I love you Rose Tyler" and she smiled as a tear ran down her cheek, he reached out and licked it away as Rose pressed against him, "Rose"

She placed a finger against his lips and her mind whispered to his, _Don't say anything. _

Rose guided the Doctors member to her entrance and she whimpered as he slowly glided inside her.

He stared at her with concern but seeing the look in her eyes he placed a kiss against her cheek. _I love you so much_, and she nodded her eyes bright. They moved together, performing the oldest dance in all space and time and as they reached the peak of their passion they watched as stars exploded all around them and all of time stood still.

* * *

Afterwards they lay together holding hands. The Doctor stared down at her sensing the love she felt for him with his mind. He smiled softly at his other half knowing with certainty that from now on she was part of him. Rose looked at him and noticed a tear fall down his cheek, "Theta?" and he reached out and kissed her telling her with his mind what no mere three words could ever fully show her.


	3. Donna and Rose meet

The Doctor felt the Tardis nudge him awake and with regret he let go of Rose's hand and left the bed. He paused and took one last look at the woman he loved before pulling on a dressing gown and leaving the room.

"Doctor!"

He rushed into the control room, "Will you keep it down Donna!"

Donna's eyes took in the Doctor's frazzled appearance and someone behind her chuckled.

"I take it someone's had a busy morning" said Jack with a smirk.

The Doctor cleared his throat, "I didn't think the two of you would show up so soon after what you did last night"

Jack shrugged, "If I recall rightly, this morning you were thanking me"

"Yeah well I've had time to reflect on it now, what you did was risky I mean what happened if something had happened"

Jack sighed, "Like what?"

"Supposing there had been an attack on Earth while I was locked up"

Jack grinned, "I'm sure we'd have coped without you"

Rose stumbled sleepily into the control room wrapped up in a dressing gown, "Theta…"

Jack whistled at Rose's appearance, and Donna jabbed an elbow in his ribs as the Doctor glared at him.

Rose smiled, "Oh hello, I didn't hear you come in"

Jack sniggered and Donna gave him one of her looks, "JACK!" He stopped and looked away mortified as and the Doctor chuckled. "Don't you start alien boy!"

And immediately the Doctor shut up.

Donna looked at Rose exasperated, "Men!"

Rose walked up to Donna and held out a hand, "We didn't get a chance to meet properly this morning, my names Rose"

Donna smiled, "I'm Donna, but I know who you are, I've been living with your ghost ever since I moved onto the Tardis"

Rose giggled

"Aw come here" cried Donna and she pulled Rose into a hug.

The Doctor and Jack exchanged glances, "This can't be good" whispered Jack and the Doctor nodded watching as the two girls huddled together.


	4. New body tease

_A/N: Sorry this took a while I'm suffering severe writers block at the moment - its so fustrating!_

* * *

Rose opened a door and Donna followed her as she entered a room.

"Wow!" Donna said glancing at the bright bedroom, "It's very… pink"

Rose grinned as she ran over to a small shabby teddy lying on the bed, "Oh my God I thought I'd lost him" Donna stared at her puzzled, and Rose pointed to the teddy, "Rupert, I had him since I was a child" and she smiled as she looked at the familiar room, "I can't believe he kept it all here, its like I never left"

Donna went over and sat next to Rose pulling her into her arms, "He couldn't let you go Rose"

Donna watched as a tear fell down Rose's cheek and Rose quickly wiped it away, "This is becoming too much of a habit, me crying all the time, it's just I can't believe I'm sitting here, and that he…" Donna pinched Rose "What did you do that for?!" cried Rose, holding her arm.

"Proving to you that you're here" and Donna smiled, "I doubt he'll never let you go now"

Rose sighed happily glancing at the photographs sitting on the bedside table.

Donna picked one of the photograph's up and gestured to a man with big ears and a manic smile, "Who's that?"

Rose took the photo from Donna's hand and ran a finger over the familiar face, "that's the doctor"

Donna gave Rose a strange look, "There's another Doctor out there"

"No, that is the Doctor, well what I mean that _was_ the Doctor as I first new him"

Donna shook her head, "But he's got a different face"

"Different face, different body, different sense of humour different in many ways but underneath it all it's still the same brilliant man"

"But how?" asked Donna picking up another photo of the Doctor as he was now.

"Timelords have a little trick they use to cheat death, if they know their body is dying then they can regenerate all the cells in their body"

"Into someone else?"

"I told you he looks different, but it is him, it is the Doctor," Donna shook her head again still confused,

"Don't worry Donna" Rose said patting Donna's hand, "I won't let him change in a hurry. I like his new body" Donna chuckled as Rose pasted a hand over her own mouth suddenly realising what she'd said.

"I take it your not referring to my body" said a cheeky male voice behind them, "although I wouldn't blame you if you were" Donna glared at Jack and Rose went crimson as she noticed the Doctor standing next to him in the doorway.

Donna stood up and walked over to Jack and jabbed her finger into his ribs, "What are you doing listening to our conversation?"

Jack gently took Donna's hand in his and held it away from his chest, "It's not my fault, the Doctor wanted to see Rose.

Rose glanced at the Doctor's amused expression as he whispered to her mind _You like my body then_

_you know I do_

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and sent Rose a memory of what had happened that morning and she turned redder still, turning to see Jack and Donna were busy talking

_Rose, they can't hear us_ and he winked at her as he leaned back against the doorway, hands in pockets, his eyes on hers. _So what do you like about this body? Is it the hair, or maybe the sideburns? _Rose shot him a look. He gave her one of his big grins that reached his eyes and her lips parted _It's the smile! I had a manic smile before but you never looked at me then like the way you are now, _he ran his tongue over his lips and watched as Rose's eyes followed the movement _I may have to smile more often if that's the way you respond_

Rose reached for a pillow and threw it at him.

Donna and Jack stopped what they were doing and turned to them, "Hey" cried Donna staring at Rose like she was potty, "What did you do that for?"

Rose looked at the Doctor and he just smiled at her, _explain that one_

Jack chuckled and gave the Doctor 'a look' "Probably some Timelord form of foreplay"

"Jack!" shouted Donna and the Doctor, each of them looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Ok, Ok… sorry" Jack held his hands up and appealed to Rose for help she raised an eyebrow that told him he was on his own.

"So," said the Doctor, serious once more, "Before we were sidetracked Jack and I had something to ask you girls"

Donna shot the Doctor and Jack a warning look and Jack shook his head wondering what was going through Donna's mind.

"We wanted to know if the two of you would like to go out for dinner tonight" and the Doctor smiled at Rose and she gave him a look that said she wasn't happy.

Donna glanced at Rose, "What do you think?"

_Come on Rose, _The Doctor whispered, _I'm sorry for teasing you, _

"Okay, we'll go out for dinner with you" The doctor smiled but his smile slipped as he heard Rose's mind reach out to him, _but this doesn't mean your forgiven._


	5. Dinner preperations

"How long does it take to get changed?" asked the Doctor as he paced around the Tardis console.

Jack lifted an eyebrow, "Not that long personally, I mean you can't improve perfection"

The Doctor shot him a dark look, "Your not helping"

"Why are you in a hurry? The night is young and we've got all night"

The Doctor sighed, he wasn't used to waiting for anything, usually he just chose the time he arrived and everything would be ready, but now he was being forced to wait as the two girls were getting changed and Rasillion only knew what stories they were exchanging about him, he pulled at his collar as it suddenly felt too tight.

"Are you ready to go gentlemen?" Donna said walking into the room, followed by Rose wearing a long evening coat. The Doctor grinned as he took in how beautiful she was with her hair softly falling down her neck in ringlets, her lips a glossy pink, lips he itched to kiss. He reached out and gently kissed her, "You look beautiful"

Rose sighed as he held her in his arms, she still felt like she was dreaming, no matter how many times Donna pinched her, she was far too happy for it to be real no one ever had happy endings. She stepped back, "You don't look half bad yourself"

Donna stared at the Doctor's brown pinstripe suit with the canvas trainers "He always dresses like that, the least he could have done was change into some proper shoes"

Rose smiled lovingly at the Doctor, "Don't you dare I love you in this suit"

The Doctor chuckled, _Another thing you like about my new body, you like the suit _and he suggestively wriggled an eyebrow at her. Rose stepped out of his arms _Tease!_

Donna walked up to Jack wearing a long green silk dress, "Haven't you got something you want to say to me Captain?"

"What a mighty fine dress your wearing ma'am" said Jack in a broad South American accent. Donna went and stood on his toe, "OW!!"

She smiled at him, "Try again"

Jack looked to the ceiling and then looked at Donna, "You look absolutely beautiful, you take my breath away"

Donna started to giggle as she walked over to the Tardis doors. "What?" cried Jack totally bewildered, "What was funny about that, I was being deadly serious"

The Doctor held out his hand to Rose, and she placed her hand in his, "Right where it belongs" said the doctor pointing to her hand.

"Perfect fit"

The Doctor stared at her for a few moments and reached out a hand to touch her face _I love you_

"Doctor, Rose! Come save me from this mad woman!!"

They giggled and went to rescue Jack from Donna.


End file.
